


Stiles, Shut Up!

by Monkan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost dialogue-only, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Random knowledge on bad language, Rated T for language, Slash at the very end, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles being Stiles, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a new hobby to annoy Sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to MTV. Nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.
> 
> A/N: My Teen Wolf fics are exclusively posted on AO3, you won't find them on FF. I will tell you what to google at the end of the story if you are interested in some facts about 'bad' language.

Stiles, Shut Up!  
By Monkan

“Bitch!”

“You know it's not really an insult to a female werewolf right? 'Bitch' is the word for a female dog in breeding conditions and since wolf's are a relative to dogs its biologically correct, not to mention a woman should always be proud to be fertile. The term to insult a female pre-dates even the word bitch, that goes back to the Greek. At first it was used to insult a woman for having high sexual activity, but as human history progressed it changed definition, but it wasn't until the 1800 where the word bitch took root and every half century after that gained more popular interest until-”

“Stiles! Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck me.”

“Not that I want to interfere with your sex life, but I wouldn't suggest that you go around inviting people when you are not interested in them. To begin with, did you know the word fuck was first found in two poems but written as 'fukkit'. It was actually a monk in 1528 who first wrote the word as he was most likely angry at a local abbot in his congress who is rumored to have had questionable morals so he wrote 'O D fuckin abbot'. He thought that the abbot was doing to much fucking for someone who was supposed to be celibate and-”

“Stiles... shut up, please.”

 

* * *

 

“You God damn mother-fucker.”

“I find it hard that you actually can take pride in saying someone fuck their own mother with no proof. Not that I'm judging you if you are but you really should think about your words because the impression you are trying to give is lost when you phrase it like you are engaging in sexual activity with your-”

“STILES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!”

 

* * *

 

“You scumbag!”

“Did you know that scumbag is actually slang for 'a used condom'? You can find it in many comics, especially Batman comics and when you know the meaning of the word, which is mostly lost to most readers of the younger generations, it shows how creators used words to sneak in obscenity where ever they could. Not to mention if you use it today you are more likely to get laughed at because they don't know what you are really saying since they think you are using a variation of the word 'dirtbag'. But going back on topic, it's also been researched-”

“Stiles. Shut up."

 

* * *

 

“Shit.”

“I find it funny that a supernatural creature is trying to evoke another supernatural power through cursing. The origin of cursing came from trying to destroy your enemies or punish someone. It's also one of the weirder words people use during sex to express a feeling or sensation despite it's unclean meaning-”

“Stiles,” Derek growled as he rose on his elbows above the other to look him in the eyes. “Shut up!”

“Don't be such a Sourwolf.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Look up: Clare Bayley – Bitch a History  
> so long as its words – on the origin of fuck  
> gizmodo – a brief history of four letter words  
> angelfire – Curse Words and Profanity


End file.
